


【隆包】巴别塔

by Dawnwalker98



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwalker98/pseuds/Dawnwalker98
Summary: Tips：脑洞大开，作者一如既往的啰嗦，OOC，慎入！
Relationships: Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Kudos: 2





	【隆包】巴别塔

**Author's Note:**

> Tips：脑洞大开，作者一如既往的啰嗦，OOC，慎入！

Steven.Gerrard一觉醒来，发觉整个世界都开始不对劲了。

他从床上爬起来，刷牙洗脸，然后规规矩矩进厨房去解决掉他的早餐，一切到这里都看起来那么的正常，可等他拎着自己的运动包进了利物浦的更衣室和同样早来的Xabi互道早安之后，他就隐约有种感觉，这事情可能真的要大条了。

按照往常来讲，Xabi会用他夹杂着懦懦的西语语调的英语和他说早上好Steven，可今天他却没听懂Xabi在说些什么。

他只看着Xabi的嘴唇动了动，然后他就听到了一串乱码。

“#$@#%&^**$^@......”

或许是我昨天睡得有些晚以至于现在还没睡醒？或者是Xabi今天没用英语说话？利物浦的Captain Fantastic想着，又对着正在换衣服的Xabi抱怨了一句他昨晚做的一宿噩梦。

“这真是太惊悚了，Xabi，你知道吗，”他一边把运动包塞进自己的柜子里，一边不禁用余光悄悄地扫视着Xabi的嘴唇，试图通过他回应自己的唇形来判断他说话的语种，“我昨天晚上梦见大家都不会说英语了，更衣室里一团乱麻，说什么语言的人都有，可我们就是不能正常交流。”

这次他留神注意了Xabi的回应，Xabi的确是和他说话了，只是......

他听到的依旧是乱码。

“等等！你能再说一遍吗，Xabi，”Steven的神色紧张了起来，他可不希望自己的梦真的变成现实。上帝啊，别给我开玩笑，告诉我这只是个荒诞不经的梦，他想着，一把拉住了Xabi的衣服，将同样表情迷茫的Xabi拖到自己身边来，“随便再用英语说点什么，Xabi，什么都行。”

“@#%$^^&^##$%$^&@#$——”

这次Steven敢证据确凿地肯定了，这不是Xabi在刻意捉弄他，而是他的梦似乎真的变成了现实！

天啊！上帝！

那么一瞬间Steven简直就想抱住脑袋不顾一切地冲出更衣室，冲着天空大吼三声Phuck，因为他见鬼的还从没有遇到过这么棘手的事情。

该死的！这可怎么办？！利物浦今天下午三点可还有对战切尔西的比赛呢！

不过也许这件事就只是发生在我和Xabi之间呢？人在没有彻彻底底被逼到绝境之前，总是会抱有那么一点不切实际的希望，Steven想着，或许在比赛之前这荒唐的一切就会恢复正常呢？

然而随着时间的推移，当队友们一个接着一个的进入更衣室冲澡换衣服，和平常一样大声说话却惊恐地发现事情不大对劲时，利物浦的队长就算是再怎么想逃避也终究要面对这该死的现实——他的梦境成真了！

‘好吧，Steven，所以这就是我们今天都得当聋子和哑巴的原因吗？’Carragher在纸上潦草的写道。现在他们也就只能通过书写交流了，全队想发表点什么观点都还得靠着这张全更衣室唯一的草稿纸，纸不大，所以他们必须字要写小，这对于利物浦全队来说都十分憋屈。其实也不是没有人试图对着可怕的命运做出反抗，只是在一次又一次的失败之后被队长Steven最终镇压了下来。

‘不仅仅是今天，伙计们，我也不太清楚这该死的上帝究竟要玩弄我们到什么时候，或许是周末我们大战曼联之后？或许是月底打完纽卡？但我觉得现在我们最好不要再和任何人提及这事儿了，最好少讲话，然后装作什么也没发生过，你们也不想在某家小报上看到一堆表明了他们幸灾乐祸的字母吧？或许我们还会被送进米兰实验室里去？’

‘我同意。’Xabi在更衣室里总会是第一个支持Steven的人，比Carra更快。在全队都迫于今天这悲惨事件的发生而不得不觉得Steven说的话很有道理之后，很快，下午两点就到了。

利物浦主教练贝尼特斯今天早上给俱乐部请了半天假，因为他肚子有些不舒服，所以他准备下午早点去，再强调一遍战术之后就直接开始打比赛。反正最重要的东西前些天训练战术站位的时候就都已经给球员们讲过，今天下午比赛前也只是打打个别人的预防针就够了，所以即使是在他踏进安菲尔德主场更衣室的第一秒就发现了今天球队的气氛有些不对劲，他也没说什么，只当是对阵切尔西大家心里都有些紧张以至于面色严肃。

于是他开始自顾自地讲起了个别人需要注意的点，连给球队队长Steven插话的时间都没有留下一秒钟，“今天下午对阵切尔西都不要太紧张了，放松，所有的后卫都要特别注意自己的站位.....”

一通话洋洋洒洒的讲了二十多分钟，然后贝尼特斯大手一挥，就放球员们出门热身了。

而他自己却是快速拿了一卷纸巾奔向洗手间，徒留下利物浦队长和一众队员对着面前笔迹凌乱的战术板干瞪眼。

好嘛，现在看来，大家也就只能对着这玩意儿了解个大概了。

实在太憋屈。

‘伙计们！都准备好了么？’Steven在纸上写道，‘准备好了的话就让我们出发吧！’

Xabi看到Steven还是如同平常那样在出门前鼓励队员，内容也是只字未变，嘴角的笑意都快要压制不住了，他再回头一看Carragher，Carra已经呈现出了45度角仰望天空的姿势以用于压住他喉咙里就快要爆发出来的狂笑。

真是够了，混蛋Carra。

利物浦队长在更衣室里只留下了Xabi和Carra的时候毫不犹豫地给了Carragher一个大大的白眼，看的Carra直径在纸上狂写Steven的不公，明明Xabi也想笑的不是吗。然而利物浦的队长直接无视了他的抱怨，他拉着Xabi的手，准备和他一起去热身。

半个小时后，比赛准时开始，七十五分钟后，他们准时回到更衣室。

果然，上半场糟糕透了。

开场五分钟，他们就因为后卫线交流不畅而错失了卡位的最佳时机，于是给对方抓住空挡进了一个；然后就在十几分钟后，他们又因为同样的原因出现了中场传球失误，这又给了对方一次机会。后场还在尽力弥补因为语言不通所带来的空挡，中场球权分边现在全靠个人的判断和经验，前场由于不清楚中场的决策，只能凭着自己和中场球员往日里的默契来配合，于是结果就更加惨烈。一旁贝尼特斯在大声喊些什么，他们知道他在说，可就硬是没人能听懂，所以最后等他们中场休息回到了更衣室，就带着这么个0-2一起回来了。

上帝啊！Steven垂下头，如果他早知道中场会出现这样的比分，那么他一定会不顾打断贝尼特斯的话也要把事实告诉他的！现在切尔西已经打起了状态，下半场一定会更为艰难，而利物浦呢？

他环顾了整个更衣室，所有人都垂着头，贝尼特斯还在继续讲，可他也满脸无奈，只有Xabi拿着笔和纸在写些什么。

半晌，一张小纸条出现在他面前。

‘圣经里曾提到，诺亚的子孙想要在巴比伦建造一座通天塔，意图与上帝平等对话。上帝为了责罚巴比伦人的狂妄，于是让他们突然各说不通的语言，导致人们无法了解彼此，所以这座塔最终就没有建成。巴比伦人不能在没有同样语言的条件下理解信任彼此，可我觉得我们却能够做到，不是吗，My Captain Fantastic？’

西班牙人的字体和他的脚法一样细腻，可Steven觉得他的心也是，难道没有了英语地球就会倒转吗？难道不能沟通他们就踢不好比赛吗？难道他不说话就不能像往常一样信任Xabi吗？

很显然不是。

虽然上帝给他们开了一个惊天大玩笑，但Steven觉得现在他却没有早上那样焦急和愤怒了。

贝尼特斯讲完了话就推开门出去了，Steven趁着这个机会将Xabi的字条递给Carra，让他依次传递下去。等到所有人都已经看完，这张纸条重新回到他手上时，利物浦队长又在上面添上了三个单词——mutual-understanding(相互理解)，trust(信任)，victory（胜利）。

然后他就拉着Xabi的手走出了更衣室。

心情平静，他想通了。

无论什么时候，他都会一如既往的信任自己的队友。语言对他们来说只是方便交流的工具，而不是交流本身，因为只要是他们的心处于同一个阵营，梦想安置在同一个地方，共同期待同一个胜利，他们的交流就已经超越了寻常的言语。

因为他们是利物浦，他们的脚下是安菲尔德。

下半场的比赛很快开始，但Steven在场上能感觉场上所有的利物浦队员都已经放下了之前的焦虑，他们终于像是一整个队伍都在齐心协力地打比赛。心态平稳，机会就会来的很快，从裁判吹哨十分钟不到，利物浦就连进两球扳平了比分，他们分别来自后场的插上和Xabi的长传，然后在比赛即将以平局收尾的时候，Steven弄到了一个点球。

然后他把这个球给踢了进去。

贝尼特斯显然没有料到自己的队长最后还能把平局变成胜利，他也很明显的不知道中途更衣室里究竟发生了什么事情，或许是上帝今天穿着利物浦的球衣也说不定？他想着，不过谁会管那么多呢，赢了就好。

等主教练收拾东西回家了，一众球员显然还处于比赛胜利的兴奋中，更衣室里衣服裤子毛巾被甩的满天都是，混乱之中也不知道是谁推了一把Xabi，然后利物浦队长就眼睁睁地看着球队的后腰踉跄两步，一下子撞在了自己身上。

“诶——”Steven刚想发出点声音，突然就发现自己的嘴唇被什么柔软的东西堵住了。

与其说是Xabi给了他一个吻，不妨说是Xabi在一个意外中给了他一个不意外的吻。

然后伟大的利物浦队长，Steven.Gerrard，就听见了更衣室里一阵疯狂的八卦和大笑。

“就知道你们——诶，反正都在伊斯坦布尔吻过一次了！”Carra忍不住走过来拍拍Steven的肩膀，Steven反过头来本能地用他魔性的利物浦口音给了Carra一句笑骂，然后，他们同时愣在了原地。

紧随着的，还有整个更衣室维持了整整十秒的僵硬。

“......我刚刚是不是听见Carragher说了句伊斯坦布尔？”芬南抬起头，看着对面的海皮亚睁大了眼睛，“.....我正常了？”

“......不，或许应该说是....我们都正常了！！！”杜德克觉得事情的发展居然会这么的奇幻，或许这是他职业生涯中经历过的最令他难以忘怀的一天。由于队长的一个梦，他们集体失语，又由于队长的一个吻，他们集体复原。一切的一切从今天早上就已经开始了童话剧情一样的展开，他至今也不能相信世界上竟然真的会有这样的一天，天啊，他都觉得是自己在做白日梦！

不仅仅是Steven，就连Xabi也有点不敢置信，所以这件事情最终都埋藏在了经历者们的肚子里，只有能看见人们回忆的我，能有这个荣幸将这场奇妙的遭遇原原本本地记录下来。

而最终这个事情为什么会发生呢？

这点我百思不得其解。

直到我看见了Steven拿着笔，正在一张破旧的羊皮卷上写着他们的故事。


End file.
